<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You're Taking Away from This by Mireille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585822">What You're Taking Away from This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille'>Mireille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter Soldier: Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's finished fixing Bucky's arm, for the second time in two days, but he's not done with Bucky yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You're Taking Away from This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during issue #3 of <i>Winter Soldier: Second Chances</i>. As far as the Iron Man comics go, it's during the very early days of Slott's <i>Tony Stark: Iron Man</i> run.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div><blockquote>
  <p><i>"--You should really invest in a backup arm."<br/>
"But then you'd have no excuse to come visit, Tony."<br/>
"Yes, because I absolutely love dropping everything and racing to the middle of Indiana twice in two days."<br/>
"So next time I should call Ironheart. Got it."<br/>
"Oh, </i>that's<i> what you're taking away from this?"</i><br/>
(<i>Winter Soldier: Second Chances</i>, #3)</p>
</blockquote><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>"I'm not done with you."<p>Tony leans in the doorway to the kitchen, where Bucky has just poured himself a cup of coffee. He wants a break; the past couple of days have been exhausting, and he was planning to drink his coffee and make a sandwich and maybe get a shower before Sharon needs him to take over. </p>
<p>But Tony flew out here to Indiana to fix his arm for the second time in two days, and Tony makes no secret of how much he hates spending time in flyover country, so Bucky takes one regretful sip of the coffee and then says, "Okay, let's get to work." </p>
<p>His arm's mostly functional now, but "mostly functional" isn't the same as "fixed." Maybe he <i>should</i> get a backup in case Tony's not available on short notice. </p>
<p>Not that he wants to tell Tony he's right. Tony enjoys that way too much. </p>
<p>He follows Tony to the garage, waits while Tony dons his welder's apron and goggles so that he can finish the work that Sharon interrupted when she came to tell them RJ was awake. He yawns a few times, thinking longingly of his coffee, or better yet, his bed. </p>
<p>It's been a hell of a long day, and it's not the first one of those he's had lately. He needs to get some sleep, soon. He'll have to be at his sharpest once RJ's up and around. He has hope that RJ will take the second chance Bucky's offering him, but that doesn't mean the kid isn't dangerous now. </p>
<p>It doesn't mean the kid will ever stop being dangerous; Bucky sure as hell hasn't. But with luck, he won't be dangerous to Bucky, or, more importantly, to innocent people. </p>
<p>He yawns again and tries to resist the urge to stretch. He doesn't want to hear the bitching if his movements interrupt what Tony's doing to his wrist. </p>
<p>"Hey, if I'm boring you, Barnes, it's not like I don't have better things to do," Tony says. "I canceled a date for this." </p>
<p>He realizes then that Tony's been talking to him all this time. Jesus. He's more tired than he thought. He shouldn't let down his guard this much, even around Tony and Sharon. </p>
<p>Definitely not around Tony. There's a lot about Tony Stark that Bucky finds hard to trust, but then, he's guessing that goes both ways. </p>
<p>He likes Tony fine, though. And he trusts him enough. There aren't many people he trusts more than <i>enough</i>. </p>
<p>"Sorry. I was thinking about RJ."</p>
<p>"So what are you going to do with your Mini-Me?" Tony asks, his concentration not wavering from Bucky's arm. </p>
<p>"Let him heal," he says. "Keep him safe while he does. Offer him a second chance, if he'll take it." </p>
<p>"Your reformed-bad-guy protection program?"</p>
<p>Bucky nods. Or maybe RJ will stay in Shelbyville. Bucky feels a kind of responsibility for the kid, since it seems Hydra was training RJ to be another him. </p>
<p>That's a shitty thing to do to a kid. </p>
<p>But that's all in the future, once the nanites do their work and RJ decides who he wants to be. Tonight the kid's too weak to get out of bed, and Bucky's wrist is working a lot better than it was a few minutes ago. </p>
<p>"You're good to go," Tony says after another minute or two. He turns off the arc welder and pushes his goggles up onto his forehead. It makes him look like a mad scientist from one of the old movie serials. </p>
<p>Bucky realizes Tony might appreciate that comparison, so he says it out loud. He's right, Tony laughs. </p>
<p>"And somehow, I make it work," Tony says, with a little smirk that Bucky suddenly realizes has a question behind it. Tony hasn't gotten up; he's still on the stool that puts him at eye level with Bucky's forearm. </p>
<p>"And somehow, you do," he says, and there's an answer behind that, too. </p>
<p>Tony's rolled the stool a little closer to Bucky, close enough that he can feel the heat of Tony's body through his thin pajama pants. Or maybe he only thinks he can. </p>
<p>He's definitely not jumping to conclusions about where this is going, though, because Tony's hand is on his thigh, rubbing lightly. </p>
<p>"Well," Bucky says, "you did say you weren't done with me." </p>
<p>"I'm really not." Tony doesn't get up from the stool, just rolls it around so that he's in front of Bucky, and Bucky moves his knees further apart to make space between his thighs. Tony moves into that space, and adjusts the stool so he's a little lower down. </p>
<p>Bucky's not sure where this came from. He and Tony are friends--friendly, anyway. Not best buddies, but they get along fine most of the time, as evidenced by Tony being willing to drop everything and come to Shelbyville, twice in forty-eight hours, to help him out. </p>
<p>But they aren't this kind of friend. There hasn't been any of this between them, not that Bucky's noticed, and Bucky's not bad at noticing. Tony's occasionally been flirtatious because Tony sometimes does that, and Bucky ignores it because it's just a thing that Tony sometimes does. </p>
<p>There hasn't been any heat crackling between them, not as long as they've known one another, but it's here now, flaring up like dry brush that had a lit cigarette flicked into it. </p>
<p>He hadn't given this a moment's thought five minutes ago, but now, he wants this. </p>
<p>There's something they have to settle first. "What about your date?" he asks. </p>
<p>"We're not exclusive," Tony says, and while he could be lying, Bucky decides to believe him.</p>
<p>Tony's nuzzling at his crotch now, mouthing Bucky's cock through his pajamas until the cotton clings damply to his growing erection. </p>
<p>Bucky doesn't say anything, just puts his hand--his <i>left</i> hand--against the back of Tony's head to hold him there. </p>
<p>There's a soft groan, quiet enough that Bucky registers it mostly as vibrations against his cock, and yeah, he knew it, Tony'd rather be touched by the hand that he can take apart and put back together in his sleep than by living flesh. </p>
<p>Of course he would. </p>
<p>Maybe that should be off-putting, but it's really not a big enough deal for Bucky to mind. It means he has to be a little more careful, but he's used to that. It's not like he takes the arm off when he goes to bed with someone. </p>
<p>Bucky's slept with people who don't mind being touched with that hand, and even a couple who got off on the potential danger of it. This isn't that. Bucky's not quite sure how to describe it, and he's sure as hell not going to ask, but he thinks that after the last couple of days, Tony feels possessive about that arm. He fixed it; it's his.</p>
<p>It goes without saying that Tony Stark is a fucked-up person. There are reams of evidence to that respect, even before today. </p>
<p>On the other hand, the same could be said about Bucky, so he's rolling with it. </p>
<p>Especially since Tony has had enough of getting the front of Bucky's pajamas wet with spit and pre-come, and has reached in through the fly to take Bucky's cock out. </p>
<p>He'd have figured Tony would have been more about showing off his technique, but he gets right down to business instead, wrapping his hand around the base of Bucky's cock and then taking him into his mouth. </p>
<p>Bucky's not going to complain. Sharon's keeping an eye on RJ for him right now, and the kid's in no shape to be a threat, but that doesn't mean there's not going to be an interruption. It's fine by him if they don't waste any time getting to the main attraction. </p>
<p>Besides, Tony can show off just fine like this, although Bucky's not sure he'd take <i>it seems like you've sucked a lot of cock in your day</i> as a compliment. </p>
<p>He might; there's no telling with Tony. But Bucky's not going to risk spoiling the mood, because Tony's mouth is hot and eager and skilled, and it's been a while. It didn't <i>have</i> to be this long, but shit got complicated.</p>
<p>Bucky's comfortable enough with "complicated," but not everyone's built for it. At least not for the kinds of "complicated" that tend to happen to him.</p>
<p>This isn't complicated. Surprising, yeah, but it's not complicated: Tony clearly wants to suck his cock, and Bucky clearly wants to let him. It might be the most straightforward thing either of them have done in a long time. </p>
<p>Tony pulls back a little, letting Bucky's cock slip out of his mouth, and Bucky gambles, pushing his head back down. He's rewarded with another one of those almost-silent groans. Jackpot. </p>
<p>Tony's free hand is on Bucky's thigh, his fingers digging into the muscle. Bucky wonders if he's not getting turned on--the angle and the welding apron make it hard to tell--if he's waiting for Bucky to reciprocate, or if he's just really focused on what he's doing. </p>
<p>Then Tony's tongue finds just the right spot on the underside of his cock, and the hand that was gripping his cock moves downward so that Tony can play with his balls, and the only thing Bucky's wondering is how long he can last before he comes. </p>
<p>"Getting close," he warns Tony. He'd be willing to bet that Tony swallows, but the warning's only fair. </p>
<p>Tony lets go of his thigh just long enough to give him a cheesy thumbs up, and keeps going. Bucky can't tear his eyes away from the sight of Tony's mouth stretched around his cock, red and wet. There's a little trail of spit leading from the corner of his mouth down to his beard. It works for Bucky; he likes it when things get a little messy. </p>
<p>It gets messier when Bucky clenches his jaw--no reason to let the whole house know what's going on here, Alpine will definitely come to investigate even if Sharon doesn't--and comes. He's right, Tony swallows, but he doesn't get it all, and watching Tony wipe come off his mouth with the back of his hand is enough to make Bucky's dick twitch a little, even now. </p>
<p>"What about you?" Bucky says. "Want me to return the favor?" He licks his lips a little. Maybe it's meant to be suggestive. Maybe his mouth's just dry. Not even he's completely sure.</p>
<p>Tony considers, then shakes his head. "I mean, <i>yeah</i>, but I'm not patient enough for that right now." He gets rid of the welding apron, rolls the stool away until he's backed against the workbench, and quickly fumbles his pants open. </p>
<p>Bucky can see his point. Tony looks ready to go off now--his cock's nearly purple with blood, and even from over here, he can see the wetness at the head. "Mind if I watch?" </p>
<p>Tony smirks at him again. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He licks his palm a few times, getting it good and wet, and then starts stroking himself. </p>
<p>Bucky tucks his own cock back in his pajamas and shifts position on the table so he can watch more easily. </p>
<p>Somehow, the fact that Tony's not putting on a show for him is even hotter than if he had been. He's getting to watch Tony, entirely focused on getting himself off, his hand moving rapidly along his cock, stopping its motion occasionally so he can drag his thumb across the head. </p>
<p>It's not long at all before his head tips back to rest against the workbench. Tony's still wearing the stupid goggles, Bucky realizes, and if he gets turned on every time he sees welding goggles for a while, he's going to be really pissed off. </p>
<p>Tony doesn't make much noise when he comes, either; Bucky watches the way the muscles in his jaw and neck tighten and realizes that Tony's had the same thoughts he has about attracting attention. </p>
<p>This is definitely not something anyone else needs to know about. </p>
<p>Tony stays slumped against the workbench for a little while, until his breathing slows, and then he looks up at Bucky with a grin. "New body, same old skills," he says. </p>
<p>"Too bad. You should have gone for an upgrade," Bucky says, and Tony laughs. </p>
<p>"You couldn't handle an upgraded Tony Stark." He looks down at himself and makes a face. "Toss me a shop towel?" </p>
<p>Bucky grabs one that isn't too oily and throws it to him. Tony catches it and uses it to clean himself up, then stands up and readjusts his clothing. </p>
<p>"I need to get back," he says. "My life doesn't come to a standstill while I wait to find out that you've fucked up your arm again."</p>
<p>Now it's Bucky's turn to laugh, mostly in relief that this is normal. This is how they were yesterday. Nothing's changed. </p>
<p>"And if you do," Tony says, "and you're still too stubborn to get a spare arm, you're right. Call Riri." </p>
<p>They don't kiss. Or hug. Or even shake hands. Bucky just nods, and Tony lets himself out of the garage. </p>
<p>Bucky really needs that shower now, not to mention finishing his coffee, and then he should take over from Sharon. She has enough going on; she doesn't need to be stuck babysitting RJ all night. </p>
<p>When his arm gets damaged again--while he hopes it's not tomorrow, it'll happen sooner or later--Tony's right, he should probably call Ironheart. </p>
<p>Should. </p>
<p>Probably won't, though.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is really not what I expected my first foray into 616 fic to be, but I read Second Chances and within 24 hours, the first draft of this existed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>